Jumborella
by angelsinstead
Summary: This fairytale story is loosely based off several characters including Natalie, Marty, Kim, Jessica, Brody, Roxie, and John.   Read and Enjoy.   For Fun only!
1. Jumborella's Transformation

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fairytale story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Jumborella : Chapter One*~

Long ago, in a faraway kingdom, there lived a young woman by the name of Natalie Buchanan. She was extremely beautiful with enormous, bountiful jumbos. Because of her bouncing bosoms, she had earned the nickname of Jumborella.

When Jumborella was young, she had a happy, pleasant life at Llanfair with her mother Victoria and her father Clint, but one sad day, her mother died. Soon after, Jumborella's father remarried to a nasty woman named Kim who had two wicked daughters of her own.

Jumborella's stepmother and stepsisters were horribly mean. Kim gave her own daughters Jessica and Marty beautiful, fancy dresses and expensive toys and trinkets. She gave her stepdaughter nothing at all. And when Clint wasn't looking, Kim and her hateful daughters would stick out their tongues at Natalie and at times, when they were feeling really daring, they would drop their pants and moon dear, sweet Jumborella.

When Jumborella's father passed away, she was left alone at Llanfair with her stepmother Kim and her wickedstepsisters, Jessica and Marty. Poor Clint's weak, old heart had given out after years of kinky, passionate sex with his young, beautiful wife Kim.

Jumborella's life after her father's death was absolutely awful. The stepmother Kim made Jumborella become a servant in her home, making her clean the fireplaces and scrub the chamberpots. Jumborella had to rise day after day and spend the entire day cooking for her stepmother and stepsisters, doing the dishes, and rubbing her stepsister's smelly feet upon command.

"Jumborella, rub my sore tushy!" Jessica whined.

"And don't forget give my curls 100 strokes!" Marty demanded, handing Jumborella her wooden hairbrush.

"Rub your own ass!" Natalie screamed to Jessica.

Then with an angry yank, Natalie tore out some of Marty's curls.

"Mother!" Marty and Natalie shrieked simultaneously.

Kim walked in, glaring at her big-breasted stepdaughter. "Behave yourself, Jumborella, or you shall be punished!" Kim insisted.

Jumborella's clothes were tattered and threadbare and her plump bosoms were spilling out over her bodice, but even so, she had a cheerful heart. Marty and Jessica teased and taunted her all the time, calling her names such as "milk-jugs" and "the twins." Jumborella would blush profusely, wishing that someone, anyone would appreciate her unique and ample bosoms.

"Jumborella's boobs look like dirty pillows!" Jessica shrieked.

"And they bounce up and down when she walks," Marty chimed in.

Jess and Marty would pop bon-bons into their mouths while Jumborella scrubbed the chamberpots. Jessica and Natalie were beautiful on the outside, yet mean and spiteful on the inside. Natalie began to hope and pray for an escape from her unhappy home with Kim and her stepsisters.

Then one day, a page arrived at Llanfair with an invitation to a royal ball. "Prince John..." said the page. "...is holding a grand ball in three night's time. He is hoping to find a bride to come and live with him in his royal palace. Every young woman, flat-chested or big-breasted, shall come and meet the Prince."

Jessica and Marty were so excited. "I'm going to marry the prince!" exclaimed Marty as she clapped her hands together.

"Why would the prince ask you?" said Jessica in a nasty voice to her sister. "You look like an ugly, old hag!"

"You rotten little witch!" Marty shouted as she moved closer to slap Jessica, but Jumborella interrupted them.

"Can I go to the ball?" Natalie asked.

Marty and Jessica looked at Jumborella and laughed hysterically. "You? Go to the ball?" cackled Jessica as she and Marty fell to the floor laughing. They rolled around, laughing their asses off.

"You can't meet the prince," said Jessica as she laughed. "Your boobs look like huge milk jugs!"

"And they bounce up and down when she walks, sometimes giving her a black eye," Marty giggled sarcastically.

"Girls!" said the stepmother. "Of course Jumborella can go to the ball. She can go if she finishes all her chores and makes herself a new dress!"

That day, Kim gave Natalie a long list of chores to do at Llanfair. All day long, Jumborella scrubbed and cleaned, making Llanfair sparkle from top to bottom. There was no time to make a dress befitting of her extremely large bosoms.

The following day, the stepmother gave Jumborella an even longer list, making her clean all day long and into the night. Again, there was no time to make a dress. Sadly, it didn't look like Natalie would be able to go to the ball.

On the third day, Kim gave Natalie a list of chores even longer than the ones before. Natalie worked her jumbos to the bone, but still couldn't complete all the work on the list. There was no time to make a dress and it was nearly time for the ball.

"Ohhh well," said Jessica. "I guess you can't go to the ball..."

"Too bad," Marty added nastily. "Prince John won't get to see your immense jumbos!"

"Good night, Jumborella," said the stepmother as they left her all alone at Llanfair. Watching them leave, Jumborella was very sad. She went out to her mother's rose garden, sat down on a ceramic bench, and began to cry.

Suddenly, poof! A sweet little old lady appeared as if from out of nowhere. "Who are you?" Natalie demanded the white-haired lady.

"Jumborella," said the old lady. "I am your fairy godmother. You can call me Roxie. Since it is your fondest wish, you will go to the ball."

"But how?" asked Jumborella. "I have no dress. My bosoms are coming out of my bodice. And I have no way to get to there at all."

"Run and get me four porcupines, a paternity test result, and a missing cassette tape, and you shall have everything you wish for," promised the fairy godmother.

Her jumbos bouncing up and down, Natalie ran around the house and garden, gathering all the items the fairy godmother claimed she needed. "Here," said Jumborella said, laying the items down at Roxie's feet.

First, the fairy godmother touched the paternity test results with her magical wand. There was a puff of smoke, then suddenly the paternity test results had turned into a fabulous coach. "Wow!" said Natalie with excitement.

Second, the fairy godmother touched the four porcupines with her magical wand. Fairy dust flew from the wand, and suddenly the four porcupines had became proud white horses. "Amazing!" marvelled Natalie.

Then Roxie touched the missing cassette tape with her golden wand. A puff of smoke appeared and the cassette tape had transformed into a coachman named Brody Lovett wearing a Navy Seals uniform.

"He's totally hot," Natalie drooled.

"Now," said the Fairy Godmother. "Since you are so extremely beautiful with bouncing, bountiful jumbos, I know Prince Johnny will want to be with you forever."

The Fairy Godmother gently tapped her golden wand directly over Natalie's immense bosoms and suddenly Natalie's dress of rags had become a beautiful, satin ballgown. Upon her feet were two delicate slippers made of glass.

"Enjoy yourself at the palace, Jumborella," spoke the fairy godmother. "But be warned: be back here at midnight as that is when my magic ends. After that, everything will be as it was before."

"Shit, that means I turn into a missing cassette tape!" Brody spoke as Jumborella climbed into the coach. Grinning at her impishly, Brody noticed her jumbos bounce.

"Ohhh, thank you so much, Roxie!" said Jumborella as she sat down next to Brody and got ready to leave for the ball. She then waved good bye as the coach rode away toward the Prince's castle.


	2. Jumborella Meets the Prince

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fairytale story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Jumborella : Chapter Two*~

When Jumborella arrived at the ball, everyone was looking at her, surprised by the size of her bosoms. She was the most beautiful young woman at the palace. She looked so different with her lovely silken ballgown and delicate glass slippers that the stepmother, Kim, and her wicked stepdaughters Jessica and Marty did not recognize her.

Prince John thought that Natalie was beautiful, too. When he spoke to her, he could not help but stare lustfully at her jumbos. (And he discovered that she was kind, smart, and funny, too.)

Jumborella was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. She was also a terrific dancer. She and Prince John danced all night, her gorgeous bosoms pressed up against his sexy chest. Natalie had never before had so much fun.

Marty and Jessica got bored and spiteful, because they could not dance with the sexy prince. They stood in the corner and ate a lot of bon-bons and played with their toys and trinkets.

Jumborella and Prince John had an amazing time together. The prince was charming, sexy, and kinky, whispering filthy-nothings in Natalie's ear as they danced. Suddenly, Jumborella noticed that the great grandfather clock was about to strike midnight. "Ohhh, my stars!" she cried out, clutching her immense jumbos in distress.

"I have had a lovely evening," said Jumborella to Prince John. "But I must go now." Jumbos bouncing to and fro, Natalie ran out of the ballroom. Looking dazed, John watched her go.

*I wonder where she's going,* he thought. *I must go and rescue her.*

"Wait! I don't even know her name!" Prince John suddenly cried out, realizing he had been so interested in her precious ta-tas and had forgotten to ask her name. John chased after her, but Jumborella had already left, disappearing into the night.

It was then that the prince discovered one of Jumborella's delicate glass slippers upon the steps of the castle. In her haste to leave quickly, the slipper had fallen off, and she hadn't had time to stop and place it back onto her foot. Picking up the slipper, the tiny wheels inside Prince John's tiny brain began to spin.

"We will search every house in all of the kingdom until we find the woman whose foot fits inside this slipper," said the prince to his page. "And I will ask for her jumbos in marriage, if she will have me."

The very next day, Prince John began his search for his bride. He went to each and every house within the Kingdom of Llanview. The glass slipper did not fit on any of the young women's feet he had met. "I would recognize her jumbos anywhere," the prince sighed after a long and tiring search.

Then finally, he had reached Jumborella's house. When he knocked at the door, Jessica answered. Jessica struggled with all her might to make her foot fit into the small glass slipper. However, her smelly foot was just too long.

Next, Marty tried to insert her sweaty foot into the slipper. Despite her tries, her foot was just too wide.

"Are there any more young women in this house?" asked the Prince. "Any with great, big bouncy jumbos?"

"Ahhh yes, but only our servant girl... and she did not go to the ball," announced the stepmother.

"You don't want her! Her boobs look just like watermelons!" exclaimed Jessica.

"And sometimes they knock her unconscious when she jogs!" Marty chimed in.

"I'd like to see this woman," panted Prince John. "Have her come in and try on the slipper." Quickly they scrurried off to obey him, because he was the Prince.

Having been summoned from the kitchen, Jumborella put the slipper upon her dainty foot. "Will you look at that?" said the page. "It fits her perfectly."

Walking forward, Prince John weighed Natalie's bosoms within his lustful hands. "I can't believe it! It IS her!" he beamed. "Yes, these are DEFINITELY her boobs!"

Smiling at Jumborella, Prince John asked her eagerly, "Will you be my bride?"

"You bet your throbbing love-tool I will!" said Natalie. "You're so sexy, and you are a terrific dancer."

The stepmother, Marty, and Jessica were furious when they heard Prince John's plans to marry Jumborella. "She's not the girl who lost the slipper!" Kim screamed.

Suddenly, poof! The fairy godmother appeared, a stuffed porcupine named Morris at her side. "Jumborella is the one who lost the slipper," she spoke. "See?"

She touched Natalie's threadbare dress with her golden wand, and Jumborella's rags turned into the lovely satin ballgown and the other glass slipper had appeared upon her foot. "Now," spoke Roxie to Marty and Jessica. "Since you are both nasty little bitches, I will change Jessica into a chamber pot, and Marty into a toliet brush."

"No," said Jumborella. "Marty and Jessica, as well as my hateful stepmother, Kim, shall be welcomed into the palace as guests of my horny prince and me." John gave Jumborella a sexy wink as four beautiful women were certainly better than one.

*Ohhh the orgies we shall have,* he was thinking.

Soon after, Jumborella and Prince John were married in a grand, royal wedding. The stepmother, Kim, and Marty and Jessica had moved into the palace as well. They ate a lot of bon-bons and played with their toys and trinkets, and everyone lived happily ever after and had a great deal of sex. (Including the sexy coachmen who showed up when Prince John had to be away on business... but that's another story.)


End file.
